Learning Cooking
by Sakura Sato
Summary: Sakura bertekad untuk belajar memasak. Hasilnya? Oneshot, review please?


**Learning Cooking  
Rated K+**  
**Disc Kishimoto Masashi**

Warning?: Abal, gaje, garing krenyes krenyes, dapat menyebabkan impotensi, kanker, gangguan kehamilan, dan dapat merusak jaringan otak. Ah, dan _mungkin_ ada slight sho-ai di ujung paling, paling belakang. Mungkin, saia tak tak yakin itu bisa dianggap sho-ai atau tidak *chidori*

Ah, oneshot pendek gak jelas lainnya dari saya. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini secara keseluruhan jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan. Mungkin ada beberapa typo, jadi tolong dimaafkan kalu ada. Oh ya, mungkin karakternya rada rada OOC ^u^

*******  
Aah, pagi yang cerah… Terdengar suara burung menggonggong dan ayam mengeong (!). Pagi itu entah kenapa tak ada yang berperang (?). Pada molor semua, kali, ya? Semuanya terasa damai. Tak ada unsur pertengkaran.

"Haah? Lo kerasukan roh, Sakura?"

"Grrr… Gue serius, Kakek tua!"

Mu-mungkin kecuali yang ini.

"Tumben tumbennya lo mau belajar masak." Kata Kakashi, nyengir.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "So-soalnya… Soalnya gue mau masak buat Sasuke-kun!"

"Astaga, gue harap dia selamat."

"Elo—argh! Ajari gue, dong!"

"Hahahahah, iya, nyak." Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kalo udah selesai, Naruto jadi food tester-nya, ya."

"!" Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari… apapun yang dia lakukan tadi ke orang yang barusan menyebut namanya. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah kertas, menuliskan sesuatu, dan menunjukkan kertas itu yang bertuliskan 'sumpe lo? gue gak sudi, Kakek tua!'. (Entah kenapa Naruto-bahkan semuanya-terkesan gaul)

((A.N:Lain kali, kalo Naruto nulis kata"-nya gitu langsung pake 'text', yah! Ribet, nih…))

"Elo harus mau. Kalo enggak gue sumpel mulut lo pake 20 kecoa idup."

'Iye, bang. Sadis banget sih lo.'

"Yaudah, ayo ke dapur gue." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Oh ya, 3 ninja sableng ini ada di di rumah Sakura, karena semalam mereka ngadain sleepover bertiga. Mereka (ceritanya) udah biasa karena dulu satu pesantren(?).

"Buset! Kenapa dapur lo! Kok nyeremin gini, sih!" Jerit Kakashi ngeliat keadan dapur Sakura yang sangat parah. Tepung dimana-mana, adonan kue (basi) berceceran, sepertinya ada proyek masak yang gagal disini. Dan hey, apakah itu cabe? "Sakura, terakhir disini lo ngapain?"

"Gue nyoba bikin dorayaki, tapi gagal total. Gue mau bersihin, eh, elo keburu dateng. Lupa, deh."

Kakashi tak bisa membayangkan seberapa buruknya kemampuan memasak wanita ini. Ekstrim. "….Sudahlah. Bersihin sampah-sampahnya dulu, gih."

Naruto angkat bicara, eh, kertas. 'kenapa lagi gue keseret kesini?'

Sakura monyong *Author digampar Sakura* maksud saya manyun. "Itu karena elo sendiri yang ikut kesini, bego."

'Oh yaudah deh gue main sama Anjing aja' Sakura pun berjalan keluar dengan riang(?).

"Naruto ketularan bego dari elo, ya?" Sindir Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, menusuk sekali kata-katamu, Sakura."

"Nah, sudah beres!" Kata Sakura senang sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya (yang maksudnya ngebersihin tangan itu, lho, apa namanya? ). "Mari kita mulai acara memasaknya!"

"Lo mau masak apa, emang?' Tanya Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Umm, terserah lo aja, deh!"

"Lah, kan elo yang mau masak, kok gue yang milih?"

"Oke. Umm, dango?"

"Jangan. Beresiko dicolong Inuzuka Kiba (Nah, LHO?)."

"Gak logis ah lo."

"Onigiri aja gimana? Kan gampang tuh."

"Ah, ide bagus."

"Elo—lo ngapain masukin itu!"

"Kan supaya harum gituh."

"Lah, malah aneh rasanya!"

"Iya, ya? Heheheh."

" Ih gak jelas deh lo!"

"Astaganaga! Lo masukin apa disini!"

"Gak usah dibikin terlalu lebay, deh. Sasuke-kun bisa ilfil ngeliatnya."

"Yah, tapi kan lucu."

"Iya, lucu lo taro kumis."

"Aah! Akhirnya selesai!" Seru Sakura senang dan bangga karena berhasil membuat paling tidak satu jenis makanan.

"Nah, sekarang lo bikin sendiri berapa biji tanpa intruksi gue. Trus suruh Naruto nyoba. Kalo berhasil, baru lo kasih ke Sasuke-kun lo itu." Kata Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya dan bersandar di dinding.

"Oke! Yoosh!" Seru Sakura semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai memasak.

'Buset, kok dia jadi OOC gitu, ya?' Batin Kakashi. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. 'Ah, jadi ingat Minato-sensei.'

"Gimana, enak nggak?" Tanya Sakura penasaran ke Naruto yang mencoba onigiri buatannya.

Naruto mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ah, enak dong?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ah, tengkyu!" Sakura langsung membungkus onigirinya, dan melesat pergi meninggalkan dua shinobi yang bengong tak jelas. "Gue pergi dulu, ya! Jagain rumah gue!"

Dan dia pun tak kelihatan lagi.

"…"

"…"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Yare yare… Dia semangat sekali, ya."

Naruto nyengir dan mengangguk setuju.

"Gak usah nyengir deh lo. Lo serem kalo nyengir."

*******  
Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata fic ini supermegagiga pendek. Apakah ada yang salah? Apapun? Kalau ada saran, kritik, pujian, ketukan, pukulan, tonjokan, dan lain sebagainya tolong reviewnya, ya! Saya sangat membutuhkan! *pleading eyes*

OMAKE!

Naruto: (pake kertas) Lo cocok jadi istri, ye. Gimana kalo lo jadi istri gue?

Kakashi: *gampar Naruto yang nyengir mesum(?)* Pale lu botak! Lo masih normal, gak, sih!


End file.
